LOVE IS A BANG!愛はビッグバンです！
by Kujyou SasoDei-Pyo
Summary: Chap #5 is up ! oh,no! bendanya sudah mulai bereaksi! bisa kah mereka melepasnya? atau harus begitu selamanya?. Entahlah, karena nasib mereka Author, Pein dan Konan yang tentukan. [bwahahahaa#gila]. benda nya itu, kecil lalu menempel di- . Niat baca?
1. Chapter 1

~ To the point~

**Summary** :ini mungkin hanya suatu cerita biasa yang sangat aneh

Dengan dibumbui kenakalan, ke-jailan serta [mungkin]

Romance. Yang membuat cerita ini semakin aneh.

Kisah seorang anak laki laki yang suka mengusik seorang lelaki cantik

Yang membuat berbagaikejadian yang mewarnai hari hari mereka

Sampai hadir mahluk yang berbalik mengerjai keduanya

Menggunakan sebuah benda, yang dapat mempersatukan mereka

Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka a.k.a SasoDei

Penasaran dengan kenakalan Sasori pada Deidara?

,siapa yang berbalik mengerjai, dan benda apa yang menyatukan mereka?

Ah, sudah lah [ngambil trand mark Babe di stand up comedy]

Bagi yang niat, baca aja

Dijamin aneh `XD

**Pairing** : _Sasori_ **X** _Deidara _[slawasan/slamanya]

**Notice : aneh & jelex, dari satu ke yang satu sama sekali tidak nyambung **

**dan judul tak terarah**

**Yosh, yang minat boleh baca [sekian]**

_**LOVE_IS_ A_ BANG!**_

_Chap # 1_ _cincin dan partner_

Suasana seperti biasa, pagi di sekolah sampai jam pulang begitu membosankan. Apalagi jika disekolah punya orang yang menyebalkan seperti halnya yang dialami oleh dua anak remaja berikut ini. Yang pertama bermahkotakan rambut merah kerap dipanggil Sasori, dari klan Akasuna. Berikutnya seorang yang bersurai pirang, dibagian atas rambut nya diikat pony tail lalu dibagian depan terdapat poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, dia Deidara dari klan Namikaze.

Cowok pony tail sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah, ia memegang tali ranselnya erat, berdiri di sini menatap gedung sekolah Konoha Senior School yang sangat besar dan luas. Memang terlihat aneh kalau berlama lama berdiri disitu. Hyaah, tentu ia punya alasan tentang ini.

"hyaah hyuuuh..." ia menghela nafas sebentar mempersiapkan diri dengan macam macam ke-jailan yang akan dialami nya hari ini. Ini semua karena Sasori, Sasori no danna panggilan hormat nya. Dia akhirnya melangkah ,masuk kesekolah yang paling unggul dibanding sekolah lain.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai dikelas nya. Kini ia ada dilorong kelas XII tepat belok kiri ia sudah dapat melihat pintu kelas nya,XII-2

Dilihat dari depan pintu anggota Akatsuki sedang bicara dengan teman sebangku masing masing. Konan, teman sebangku nya sedang mengaerjakan PR, yang pasti karna dia memang malas mengerjakan nya dirumah. Lantaran konan suka kencan dengan Pain.

"Hay, sudah datang rupanya" sapa Konan tetap fokus mengerjakan PR

"ya, un" jawab Deidara segera menaruh tas nya diatas meja kemudian duduk disamping Konan

Sementara anggota Akatsuki yang lain sedang asik ngakak karena lelucon Tobi, adik kelas mereka. Ditambah lagi ada nya Hidan yang sama konyol nya. Yang menceritakan tentang klakson motornya yang rusak.

Ceritanya, Itachi dan Hidan kan suka nge-race di jalan raya, terus dikejar sama polisi. Lalu pas ada nenek nenek nyebrang Itachi pun menyuruh Hidan yang menyetir untuk membunyikan klakson. Tapi ternyata klason nya rusak, Itachi tetap memaksa agar membunyikan sesuatu agar nenek itu menyingkir. Hidan membantah kalau tidak ada yang dapat dibunyikan. Kemudian Itachi sedikit ingin tertawa mengatakan nya "gunakan mulut mu"

Hidan pun berteriak "Tiiiiitt..tiiiiitt...tiitt"sambil jari jempol nya menekan klakson, seolah yang berbunyi itu bukan suara nya tapi kalakson motor Hidan pun berakhir dengan gemaan tawa di seluruh kelas. Tapi kalau dilihat terdapat dua mahluk yang saasekali tidak bersuara, jangan kan tertawa tersenyum saja tidak.

Padahal kalau Tobi duet comedy dengan Hidan. Pasti akan menghasilkan banya suara tawa. Orang itu adalah Sasori dan Itachi, berwajah datar tanpa exspresi meski begitu, kadang mereka banyak bicara dan mendadak hiperative.

Dimulai dari Sasori, dia memang keren ditambahwajah nya yang kyuun...baby face udah gitu muda lagi. Kehiperaktive'an nya akan muncul kalau ia sedang mengerjai Deidara,entah mengapa dia sangat suka dengan setiap kata yang mengalun dari mulut Deidara, apalagi sampai membuat cowok manis itu tersipu.

Selanjut nya, Itachi sifat pertama sama seperti Sasori cuma wajah nya gak Kyuun... itu lho garis noda disekitar hidungnya yang mengganggu penapilan nya. Tapi tetap saja fans`g nya juga tidak kalah membludak.

Kalo hiperaktive'an nya, ia suka nge'race dijalanan sama Hidan, jujur sebenar nya saat Hidan bercerita tadi Itachi bisa saja tersenyum, tapi berhubung nama nya muncul dalam cerita. Itachi memilih membungkam senyumnya diganti dengan wajah sinis menatap Hidan yang sama sekali tidak mengerti arti tatapan aneh itu. Yah awal nya Itachi sudah melarang nya untuk menceritakan hal konyol Hidan dengan lancarnya menceritakan nya pada yang lain.

_Wish#1 mengetahui apa yang didalam kotak_

Leader akhirnya datang masuk kekelas,membawa sekantong pelastik digenggaman nya, taklupa juga dengan cengiran khas nya masih setia terpampang nyata di wajah penuh pierching itu.

"Hay...!" sapa nya

"Hay,," hampir bersamaan anak akatsuki mengucap salam sebagai balasan

"Ngg~ itu apa?" yang lain penasaran dengan isi kantong plastik ditangan Pain

Cengiran Leader melebar "pertanyaan bagus, semua anggota hadap aku!"

Menurut,semua menarik kursi menghadap Pain

Sedikit berdehem untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Baru Pain akan mulai bicara begitu semua sudah siap "ok, berhubung semua hadir akan langsung ku sampaikan, sesuai janji ku dulu kita akan mebagikan partner menjadi 5 kelompok yang artinya 1 kelompok beranggota kan 2 orang. Tapi sebelum itu" Pain menghentikan penjelasan nya untuk memperlihatkan isi plastik tadi

Semua terperangah melihat isinya

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Kisame

"ini adalah tanda sebagai bagian dari anggota Akatsuki" jawab Pain sambil tersenyum "mungin bisa di bilang ini ciri khas kita"

"Hmm...jadi milik ku yang mana? senpai" Tobi tidak sabaran, melihat deretan cincin dikotak persegi panjang yang sengaja di letakan di atas meja.

"ya, punya ku yang mana?" Konan ikut memilih milih cincin

"kalian ini tidak sabaran sekali" keluh Pain

Itachi berjalan mendekat melihat benda apa yang dikerumuni "yah, ku rasa tidak ada salah nya kalau kita punya ciri khas"

"Hey...hey,un jadi kapan membagikan kelompok nya?" akhir nya suara Deidara muncul

"semua tenang, aku akan membagi kelompok nya setelah memberikan cincin-cincin ini pada pemiliknya masing-masing" dengan susah payah Pain mengatur mereka untuk tenang, tapi usaha itu tidak sia sia karna akhirnya cincin cincin terbagi pada si pemilik.

Mulai dari diri nya sendiri, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame,zetsu dan Tobi.

"Whoaah...cincin ku nama nya Seiryu,un" cletuk Deidara memandang cincin yang ada di telunjuk kanan nya

"Kalau punya ku, nama nya Byakko" sahut Konan

"bagusan punya Tobi, nama nya Sora " Tobi ikut nimbrung (cincin punya Oro, disini dipake Tobi)

"jyahhh, ini bukan saat nya untuk mamerin cincin " Pain nampak sudah lelah mengatur mereka

Hidan & Itachi sangat memohon dihati agar sepasang dengan Deidara "Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara" nama Deidara terus berkoar dihati mereka selama Leader masih diam

Leader kembali berbicara "karna aku sudah lelah dengan kalian, jadi pasangan nya ditentukan sesuai urutan pembagian cincin tadi,mengerti?"

Tobi dan dkk menggeleng

Sebagai leader Pain menjelasan secara singkat, "baik akan ku jelaskan, Aku – Konan, Itachi – Kisame, Deidara – Sasori, Hidan – Kakuzu, terakhir Tobi – Zetsu"

Keputusan barusan membuat HidaChi kecewa, walau melawan pun tidak ada guna nya. Keputusan sang leader tidak akan ada perubahan sedikit pun

Begitu pun pasangan SasoDei yang memasang tampang tak percaya. Pancaran kilat akan muncul kalau kedua nya bertatapan, anggota lain sudah biasa dengan sifat keduanya yang tidak bisa akur, barang sehari.

Seseorang menyeringai dalam hati, entah apa yang ia rencana kan ini masih rahasia

Pain berdiri sabil memegang tangan Konan, pacarnya."okey, semua kita bubar" lalu pergi bersama Konan yang melupakan PR nya

Deidara menarik kursi nya ke tempat semula. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau harus berpasangan dengan Sasori "masa,un harus berpartner dengan Sasori No Danna? Un... iishh, Pain, coba aja kalo bukan leader udah aku tolak mentah metah keputusan itu,un uu`uh menyebalkan" umpat Deidara

Tempat duduk nya sangat jauh dari Sasori hal ini dia lakukan agar bisa menghindar dari Sasori, tatapan dingin menyebalkan nya, belum lagi kenakalan & kejailan Sasori pada diri nya itu sangat menjengkelkan

_Chap #2 Es-krim Pisang VS Mint_

_Wish# supaya Es-krim ku tidak diambil (Deidara)_

Bell istirahat berdering, saat nya melepas letih jari tangan dan otak yang bekerja watu belajar. Satu persatu keluar dari kelas karena sudah selesai menulis catatan di papan tulis. Terlihat seorang blonde belum menyelesaikan tugas nya, dan itu membuat nya sangat yakin kalau ia yang paling terlambat keluar

Tak sengaja pada saat ia melihat jari tangan nya yang sedang menulis, ditatap nya Seiryu, cincin nya. Lama ia memandang cincin nya

"hey, kalau kau lamban eskrim mu akan ku ambil"

Sampai suara itu terdengar ia baru sadar segera Deidara memutar kearah ke kiri,mendapati Sasori yang tengah menulis santai, tanpa exspresi

"kalau kau lamban, maka aku yang akan mendapatkan eskrim pisang itu" Sasori berkata masih fokus menulis

"coba saja,un aku lah yang akan mendapatkannya terlebih dulu daripada mu,un " bantah Deidara

"ok, kita lihat saja" balas Sasori sedikit nya menantang Deidara untuk balapan menulis,bagi siapa yang paling cepat hadiah nya dapat membeli es krim pisang kesukaan Deidara

Sasori sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka es krim rasa pisang, melainkan ia suka rasa mint. Tapi alasan Sasori membeli eskrim pisang untuk mengerjai Deidara supaya tidak sempat membeli eskrim pisang nya. Heran emang, Apa eskrim pisang hanya ada satu? Semuanya bukan karna itu, di sekolah Konoha Senior School ini banyak penyuka pisang bukan hanya Deidara.

Entah terkena angin apa Sasori punya ide nakal di kepala nya, yang pasti ide ide nakal itu akan di lancar kan nya untuk mengerjai Deidara.

"selesai , un!" sambil berdiri Deidara bersorak senang karna misi nya mengalahkan Sasori selesai yang berarti ia yang akan mendapatkan eskrim pisang nya

"jangan diam saja,... aku sudah disini" lagi lagi Sasori bersuara, ternyata ia sudah diambang pintu tersenyum sekilas lalu sedikit berlari kearah kanan yang artinya,...ia mengarah ke kantin!

Tanpa pikir panjang Deidara menyusul nya. Tidak mempedulikan buku buku dan peralatan belajarnya yang masih bertebaran diatas meja

"un, sial Sasori no danna sampai duluan,un" batin Deidara ditengah perjalanan

penjual eskrim menyerahkan setangkai eskrim pisang ke tangan Sasori lalu menerima dua lembar uang

Deidara panik ia mempercepat lari nya

Ketika Sasori ingin menjilat es krim itu. Deidara mencoba mencegah nya,melihat ada tulisan 'eskrim pisang sudah habis' di atas meja penjual.

"Danna jangan,un!" pekiknya

Percuma au merebut dengan cara apapun tidak akan pernah mudah mengambil nya dari Sasori yang notebane lebih tinggi dari nya. Hanya dengan mengankat tangan saja Deidara harus meloncat loncat untuk menjangkau nya. Hal ini lah yang paling tidak disukai Deidara, masalah tinggi badan

"huc'h,un" rengek nya berusaha menjangkau eskrim di ujung tangan Sasori

Diam diam Sasori memandang Deidara yang ada dihadapannya,meloncat loncat dengan indah nya sampai rambut blonde itu juga ikut bergoyang.

Akhir nya Deidara berhasil meraih tangan Sasori, yahh..bukan karna dia sendiri tapi tadi itu Sasori sedikit menurunan tangannya,merasa kasian melihat wajah bermata azure didepannya sudah sedikit berkeringat.

Mata Deidara berbinar melihat eskrim itu, lalu menurunkan nya kehadapan nya. Binaran yang terpancar dari iris azure itu memudar digantikan binaran blushing dipipi

Karna hanya setangkai eskrim yang memisahkan jarak wajah mereka. Sasori tersenyum sekilas membuat si mahkota blonde sal-ting. Buru buru si mahkota merah maroon menempelkan tangannya untuk menangkup tangan kecil Deidarayang memegang es krim tak berkutik dengan rona merah dipipi.

Seringaian terbentuk di bibir Sasori, ia mendorong wajah nya, Deidara gugup stengah mati dan membatin "ini kan didepan umum, un"

Gugup...gugup...semakin gugup kalo wajah Sasori semakin mendekat.

Mata Deidara melebar #ada yang tau apa yang dilakukan Sasori?#

"srr`pp~"

Eskrim kesukaan nya dicicipi Sasori duluan. Deidara gusar dan kembali berblushing

Tawa kemenangan keluar menandakan ia puas mengerjai Deidara, lalu melepas tangan nya. Secepat nya Deidara menarik tangan nya

Seenak nya saja Sasori mengacak puncak kepala si mahkota pirang sambil cengengesan dan dibalas dengan dengusan. Ia berlalu membeli Es-krim kesukaan nya, mint

Setelah menghela nafas lega Deidara berjalan menuju kursi dipojok kantin. Belum juga sampai ia sudah dikejutkan se`sosok orang bermahkotakan rambut merah, #pasti udah tau, ah, malas ngelanjutin. *duakkh [kena timpa sekarung beras]#

Yang melintas dihadapan nya dengan sebelah tangan memegang setangkai es krim mint.

Pipi Deidara memanas lagi, kali ini Sasori kembali melancarkan aksi nya. Jurus andalan 'memajukan wajah' membuat Deidara membatin panik "kali ini apa lagi?un apa kembali mencicipi eskrim ini? Atau merebut nya kembali dariku hingga aku harus bersusah payah mengambil nya lagi, un? Atau..." ia diam memikirkan kemungkinan selanjut nya dan tersentak "atau...un, ia akan merebut ciuman pertama ku?un" setelah membatin begitu Deidara memejamkan mata nya erat.

"srrr`pp, mint lebih enak tau!" Sasori menjilat eskrim nya didepan wajah Deidaradengan jarak yang dekat dan kembali keposisi semula

"ohh~ mesra nya!" seru seseorang

Kedua nya kaget dan menoleh kearah asal suara, oh rupa nya Konan

Sasori kembali normal, cool nya kembali. Melangkah kan kaki menjauh dari lokasi tadi seraya menikmati eskrim nya.

Pain nyengir lebar, membuat Deidara merasa ada yang ganjil tapi tak ambil pusing ia langsung melangkah kan kaki menuju kursi mencoba menenang kan diri akibat kenakalan Sasori pada nya. Tapi setidak nya ia bisa menikmati eskrim pisang yang dengan susah merebut nya

Sudah agak jauh jarak antara Yahi-Ko dengan Deidara.

Pain tertawa kecil "khehehe..ini tepat"

Konan sedikit menarik tangan Pain untuk meminta penjelasan "hung~?"

"khehehe...ini tak akan pernah terduga, ya kan Konan-chaa?" Pain bertanya tampa mempedulikan Konan yang kebingungan

"apa nya? Jelaskan!"

"oh, belum tau? Nanti aku beri tau"

"kapan?"

"kapan kapan"

"yang bener, poo nya nanti beritau ya?"

"hmm...Ko-chan pasti aku beri tau, apa sih yang gak buat pacar ku ini?"

Ucapan itu membuat Konan merona

_**TO BE COUNTINUE...**_

He`hh gimana? Gag jelas kan? Pasti tuh...

Ingat ini masih awalan belum lagi yang selanjut nya pasti makin hancur percaya deh..

Semoga cerita ini **dikit **menghibur kalian tapi tetap pada inti nya yaitu memperbanyak fic SasoDei

[dadahh \**/]


	2. Chapter 2

~To the point~

Summary: ini mungkin hanya suatu cerita yang sangat aneh,

Dengan dibumbui oleh kenalan, saling men-jaili, serta [**maybe**] romance.

Kisah seorang laki laki yang suka mengusik lelaki cantik

Membuat berbagai kejadian mewarnai hari hari mereka

Sampai hadir seseorang men-jaili keduanya

Menggunakan sebuah benda, yang dapat mempersatukan mereka

Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka a.k.a SasoDei

Bagaimanakah kenakalan Sasori pada Deidara?

Dan benda apa yang membuat mereka harus selalu bersama?

Niat baca?

Baca aja dijamin aneh `XD

Pair: Saso X Dei

**Notice** : trand mark Deidara disini diganti menjadi **–Nyun~-** jangan tanya kenapa, terus Sasori **bukan** puppets master (kemarin lupa), shonen-ai, cerita ini aneh, terlalu berlebihan, tidak lupa ke-**OOC** serta viruz **typo** menebar,dan **jelex** aliaz **tidak ada** bagus bagus nya.

Yosh,,, yang minat boleh baca...

**Disclaimer:#Masashi Kishimoto,nyuun~**

**_LOVE IS A BANG_**

Chap #2 **Bom cium,Nyun~ \/**

Sarutobi sensei hari ini tidak masuk, kelas XII2 rusuh karna tidak ada guru nya.

"semua siswa kelas XII2 segera keluar dari kelasnya, pergi ke perpustakaan dan jangan ada yang berkeliaran disekitar sekolah , atas perhatian nya saya ucapan terimakasih" terdengar pemberitahuan seseorang melalui speaker sekolah. Sudah diketahui pemilik suara itu, yah...siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade-Sama, a.k.a Kepala Sekolah Senior High ini.

Kelas XII2 orang nya bandel bandel, disuruh ke perpustakaan malah berkeliaran disekitar sekolah, ada yang bolos, pergi ke kantin buat makan makan, sampai menjaili sepatu siswa lain yang terletak dirak sepatu depan gudang, paling ada siswa nya saja yang mau menurut untuk masuk ke perpustakaan.

Setelah menghela nafas cowok blond itu menarik kursi nya untuk duduk, ditangan nya sudah ada buku yang siap untuk dibaca.

Kejahilan Sasori kemarin membuat nya rada malu dan kesal tapi tetap saja ia merasa senang kalau mengingat kejadian itu, anehkan?.

Disaat ia sedang lengah begini, pastilah sang mahkota merah yang selalu memulai. Ikat rambut Deidara ditarik dengan lembut oleh Sasori. Tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana wajah Deidara sekarang, Sasori pergi begitu saja ,ikat rambut orange milik Deidara pun dibawa oleh nya.

Rambut pirang yang tadinya stengah terikat kini tergerai bebas. Ingin rasanya ia meneriaki Sasori, tapi ini kan di perpustakaan, dilarang berbicara apalagi berteriak.

Matanya mengikuti kemana arah jalan Sasori, ketika itu Sasori berjalan ke samping rak buku paling ujung. Setelah mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam Deidara pelan pelan mengikuti dan menemukan Sasori tengah melambung - lambungkan ikat rambut nya.

"Sasori no danna kembalikan , nyuun~. kalau tidak..." ucap Deidara kesal tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"kalau tidak kau mau apa? Menciumku ? Memelukku ? Untuk memohon supaya aku mengembalikan nya" kata Sasori mendekatkan badan nya dengan Deidara, otomatis Deidara mundur beberapa langkah.

"nyuun~" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Deidara, mungkin nervous.

Sasori mundur dua langkah ia melempar lagi ikat rambut Deidara

"danna jangan jahat, nyuun~" keluh Deidara

Sasori hanya tersenyum sekilas " kalau mau ambil sendiri "

Ikat rambut itu jatuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi setelah dilambungkan. Ini saatnya untuk menangkap ikat rambut yang akan jatuh diatas rambut merah.

Tangan Deidara berusaha mengambilnya tapi sayang, sudah keduluan tangan Sasori.

"nyuun ~!" pekik Deidara ketika keseimbangan nya hilang dengan terpaksa ia harus jatuh, jatuh diatas tubuh Sasori. Kedua nya mendarat dilantai, karena tadi Deidara sempat berpegangan pada rak buku sebelum ia jatuh, jadi buku buku di rak tadi ikut serta, jatuh menimpa mereka, untung tidak dengan rak nya.

Degup jantung tak beraturan tak sengaja didengar Deidara, karna kebetulan kepalanya dipeluk Sasori.

Sasori segera menyingkirkan tangan nya dari kepala blond itu, takut orang itu kehabisan nafas. Dengan susah payah Deidara bangkit dari tumpukan buku buku, untuk bangkit ia bertumpu pada kedua tangan nya. Ia berhasil mengangkat badan nya walau punggung nya rasanya sakit tapi tadi seingat nya Sasori merengkuhnya, apa benar?

Baru saja mau mengambil posisi duduk satu buku jatuh tepat menimpuk kepala blond sehingga membuat wajah nya terdorong dan sangat tidak sengaja bibirnya tersentuh bibir Sasori.

"nyuun~!" pekik Deidara lalu secepatnya ia mengangkat wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasori cengengesan, ia puas melihat rona pipi Deidara. "

Ini memang unlucky, buku berkisar kurang lebih tebal dari yang tadi terjatuh, entah kenapa padahal mereka tidak menggerakan nya.

Berhubung Sasori melihatnya (masih dibawah Dei), tanpa izin Sasori memeluk Deidara agar tenggelam dalam dada nya, usaha ini demi melindungi kepala blond itu supaya tidak kena lagi, karna ia merasa buku kali ini lebih tebal dari yang tadi

Deidara meronta, jelas ia meronta, "_apa alasan Sasori no danna memeluk ku secara tiba tiba_ _begini, nyuun~_ " pikirnya

-DUBB!-

Bekas warna merah lebam mewarnai pipi kiri baby face Sasori akibat buku tadi mendarat di pipi nya. Deidara berhenti meronta, segera ia mengambil posisi duduk setelah pelukan Sasori melonggar. Deidara terkejut melihat lebaman itu, sedangan Sasori yang kena biasa saja, tanpa exspresi.

"apa yang kaulakukan? Apa danna tidak apa apa, nyuun~?" tanya Deidara seraya membantu Sasori duduk.

"tidak apa apa bagaimana? Ini sakit tau!" kata Sasori tapi nada nya datar

Deidara cekikikan "khihihihk, oh ya tunggu sebentar ya aku mau membereskan buku buku itu dulu, nyuun~" lalu ia membereskan buku yang berserakan tadi.

"itu akibat danna yang suka menjaili aku,nyuun~" ujar Deidara sambil menaruh beberapa buku ke-rak nya.

Untuk yang pertama kali nya Sasori mengalah "yayayayayaya...sudah cepat"

Terdengar tawa kecil Deidara karena mengetahui akhirnya Sasori mau mengalah juga "nah, sudah nyuun~. tapi aku heran danna kenapa tidak ada yang tau hal ini? Ini kan di perpustakaan, hening, harusnya penjaga perpustakaan tau, nyuun~" ucap Deidara sambil merapikan bajunya

Sasori berdiri "syukur- syukur tidak ada yang tau, kalau ada yang tau kau akan bagaimana? Lagipula saat kita masuk tadi penjaganya sedang bolos kekantin, anak yang lainya kan juga banyak yang innocent. Bagi mereka ini pasti bukan hal penting, paling seseorang yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku, dan mereka tidak kesini karna mereka tidak mau terkena masalah. Kupikir mereka pasti berpendapat begitu. Dan juga ini kan ruang paling ujung jauh sekali dari penjaga dan yang lain" jelas Sasori dari A-Z.

Dan hal itu membuat Deidara lengo sebentar, Sasori memutar bola matanya "sudah, jangan lama lama disini, ayo kita pergi" dijawab Deidara dengan anggukan. Lalu mereka keluar mengendap endap *Dei: jyahh kaya maling aja..*.

"pssst ,,,ayo!" bisik seorang gadis berambut biru pada pacar nya

"oh, yayaya" jawab si pacar, a.k.a Pain "mereka kemana?" tanya nya

Konan menarik tangan Pain "mereka sudah pergi, kau ini"

Mereka berdua pun mengikuti SasoDei

~15 menit setelah kejadian

Wish #3 obati aku [Sasori]

"ittai..!." Sasori meringis, sekarang ini mereka ada di UKS, ia sedang mengobati pipi nya sendiri, karna Deidara sedang mencari handsaplast disekitar UKS.

"hati hati, nyuun~" sahut Deidara masih mencari handsaplast di lemari kesehatan.

"ittai..ttai..!" ringisan Sasori kembali terdengar, sebenar nya ia tidak mengobati luka nya, melainkan ingin membuat Deidara mengeluarkan melodi nya/terlebihnya mengobati pipi nya.

"urusai!, nyuun~"

"ittai..ittai..ittai..ttai!"

"kalau danna masih berteriak aneh, dengan senang hati aku akan menggunakan sepatu ku untuk membungkam mulut danna, mau. Nyuun~?"

"itt–"

-dukk-

"i...ttai!~"

"itu akibat nya, nyuun~"

"aww..."

Kesabaran Deidara habis, ia memutar badan berjalan menuju Sasori

"ngg~ " Sasori tersenyum lebar menampakan gigi nya

Dihadapan Sasori, Deidara mengangkat tangan nya mendekat kewajah Sasori

Karna rada takut,mata hazel itu merapatkan kelopak. Bisa saja Deidara memukul pipi nya *kelewatan* tak disangka ternyata tangan itu mengambil kain basah ditangan Sasori.

"biar aku saja, nyuun~ kalau danna yang melakukan nya semuanya tidak akan pernah selesai, nyuun~" ucap Deidara lalu mengambil tempat duduk didepan pemuda berambut merah tadi.

Sasori mebuka mata nya lalu tersenyum jenaka `D

Karna berhasil membuat Deidara mengobati pipi nya, Sasori berhenti menjerit. Tapi sakit nya bertambah di kepala, karna tadi Deidara menimpuk kepala nya dengan sepatu, untung tidak dimulut. `;3

Diluar pintu, dua orang yang mengikuti mereka sedang cekikikan

"khihihi..."

"hahahaa..."

"mereka pikir, hanya mereka yang tahu kejadian itu padahal, kita melihat bahkan mengabadikan nya ya tidak, Pain-poo" ujar Konan sambil terkikik

"yapp," Pain mengatur nafas habis tertawa kecil "tapi itu tadi tidak sengajakan?"

Konan menjawab tanpa menoleh "yang mana?"

"pipi Sasori"

"itu kan karna Pain-poo mengambil tempat ku jadi nya aku... "

_Flashback_

"disini aku tidak melihat, geser sedikit dong" kata Pain

"tidak bisa disini tempat ku, cari tempat lain sana!" bisik Konan

"kalau aku kesana nanti kelihatan, disini saja deh" Pain tetap menggeser posisi nya

"disana saja, ini kan wilayah ku" begitu pun dengan Konan ia juga menggeser posisi

"disini"

"disana"

"disini"

"Hey hey tempat ku sempit, geser jauh jauh"

"aku juga sempit Koo-chaa"

Konan dan Pain pun saling dorong mendorong dan berbisik bisikan. Tak sengaja ketika ketika Konan ingin berjalan mencari tempat lain, ia tersandung kecil sehingga buku yang ada didepan tangan nya untuk menahan badan, jadi terjatuh.

"o..ou.." kata Konan sambil menutup mulut nya \o,o/!

"apa nya?" tanya Pain saat melihat Konan menutup mulut dan merapatkan mata

=DUBB!=

_Flashback [off]_

Wish #4 jangan yang aneh aneh, nyuun~[Deidara]

"D – Dei...jangan ditekan, sakit tau! " ujar Sasori menahan sakit

"habis nya,, ini kan perbuatan danna sendiri, nyuun~" kata Deidara sambil mengusapkan pipi merah itu dengan kain basah ditangan nya

Sasori mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan nya "ya...ya..ya... ku akui memang aku yang membuat masalah, tapi jangan keras keras mengobatinya, pakai perasaan lah" ada nada menggoda disalah satu kata kata nya. 3

"perasaan bagaimana?" tanya Deidara lugu

bisa saja Sasori menyeringai dalam keadaan pipi seperti itu. Ia menarik tangan mulus Deidara, reflek badan itu juga ikut terbawa.

"ini cium pipi ku" perintah Sasori lembut seraya menunjuk pipi nya

Deidara berteriak dalam hati. Rasanya ada gunung yang akan meledak dihatinya ulah permintaan Sasori yang menurut nya, sangat memalukan. \O"/

"ayo.." tangan nya menarik narik tangan Deidara supaya cepat melakukan nya

"tapi,nyuun~"

"ckk, ini kan di UKS disini juga hanya kita, sudah tidak apa apa " Sasori meyakinkan

"nyuuuuuu`un~" keluh Deidara

"ayo, ayo, ayo,ayo...~" lagi lagi Sasori menarik narik tangan nya "kalau tidak. Ikat rambut harta berharga mu ini tidak akan pernah aku kembalikan, kalau perlu aku buang saja" ancam nya, karna ia tau betapa sayang nya Deidara pada ikat rambut ini, tentu ini adalah hadiah perpisahan dari Naruto untuk Deidara.

Demi ikat rambut tersayang Deidara akhirnya mau mencium pipi baby face itu.

-Chuu- bibir nya menempel tepat di lingkaran kemerahan, tapi saat ingin menarik kepala kembali ke posisi semula , sebelah tangan Sasori berjaga dibelakang rambut pirang nya. Yang mebuat Deidara meredam ciuman itu lebih lama dari yang ia pikirkan.

"_nyuun~ nyuun~ nyuun~ Sasori no danna aku malu!*_" inner Deidara ditengah tengah kecupan nya untuk Sasori

"_hehee ^u^...tidak rugi juga buku itu jatuh di pipi ku, coba mulut saja, biar Deidara mencium nya..._" Sasori juga ber`inner

"foto...foto..foto..!" Konan menyuruh Pain untuk bergerak cepat mangambil kamera cannon nya

"sabar..sabar..sabar..!" balas Pain sambil menghidupkan kamera

Karna takut tidak sempat momotret kejadian langka itu Konan sedikit menggoncang tubuh Pain untuk lebih cepat "ayo..ayo..ayo Pain-poo!"

"nee, nee jangan digoncang" kata cowok pierching itu

"o..."

-kliik- "nyaaaaa...~ ,"Konan bersuara lembut seiring dengan suara potretan

"nah sudah dapat, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini, nanti keburu ketahuan" setelah itu ia menggandeng tangan Konan agar seiringan dengan nya

Setelah merasa puas dengan ciuman hangat pipi nya, Sasori menurunkan tangan nya dari belakang kepala Deidara. Meski pipi nya masih pedih tapi sedikit nya terobati oleh kecupan hangat dari Deidara. Karena sudah tidak ada yang menahan kepalanya di belakang Deidara langsung menarik kepala nya, tentu saja diiringi merah merona.

Merasa dipandang Deidara merundukan kepala, lalu dari bawah sini ia dapat melihat Sasori sedang mengambil sesuatu di saku nya, ketika terus dilihat ternyata ia mengambil ikat rambut Deidara

Sebelum sempat sang pemilik mengambil punya nya, Sasori menarik tangan nya "sebagai balasan dari kecupan hangat mu, aku akan mengikatkan nya untuk mu" kata pemuda baby face itu sambil menyibakan rambut pirang di sisi telinga Deidara.

Dengan paksaan lagi Deidara mengalah untuk permintaan Sasori lagi, kemudian ia merasakan rambut rambut halus nya disentuh lembut oleh tangan Sasori yang lincah mengikat rambut pirang nya.

Anak anak Akatsuki sekarang sedang ngumpul di taman, tapi hanya ada beberapa orang yang datang.

"gak percaya? Lihat saja sana!" ujar Konan pada teman se`genk nya

"gue sih percaya aja, soalnya tidak ada yang tidak berhasil dari apa yang kalian lakukan, misal nya sudah terkunci menjadi sesuatu yang cocok, itu pasti terjadi" kata Kakuzu kagum

Zetsu putih ikut nimbrung "gue juga, kalian memang melakukan nya"

"yang bener, kok bisa?" tanya Zetsu hitam

Pain menghela nafas "tentu bisa, apa pun itu pasti bisa kalau aku dan Koo-cha yang melakukan nya"

"wiih, ini kenyataan?" Kisame bertanya dengan bodoh nya

Semua menyerah dengan pertanyaan yang jauh mirip menjadi pernyataan tersebut

Konan menghembuskan nafas bosan lalu menyahut pertanyaan itu "otak mu memang kecil"

Mendengar itu Kisame marasa terhina "memang nya otak mu sebesar apa? Apa sebesar ini?" ia membentangan tangan nya

Urat dahi muncul di sisi wajah berambut biru itu, gigi nya bergemertak bersamaan dengan tangan nya semakin mengepal.

Tanpa peduli suasana Kisame dengan innocent nya masih mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodohnya menurut Konan "mm...begini, seperti ini, atau...bisa juga b –"

Ucapan itu terhenti bagitu semangkuk es-krim blackcurrent mendarat diwajah Kisame

"gwaaaaaa...kau gila ini dingin!" teriak manusia biru itu "tapi sejuk..." tambah nya

"kau yang gila!" bantah Konan sambil terus melempar beberapa sendok es-krim

Seseorang pun menengahi "sudah, sudah, jangan buang buang makanan" tapi perintah itu diabaikan oleh kedua pihak yang sedang bertempur es krim

Pain ikut bicara "kalian sama sama gila it –" kalimatnya terputus ketika ia terkena lemparan es-krim dua rasa sekaligus. Blackcurrent ft blueberry.

Tangan nya masih melempar lepar sesendok es-krim di mangkuknya "kau tega Pain-poo. Benar benar tega, huuuuu~"

"e..eh..a..a..a..anoo, Koo-chaa gomenn tadi aku anoo..."

"huuu kamu bener bener tega Pain-poo aku gak percaya lagi" Kisame ikut ikutan memojokan Pain

"eh, l-lu Kisame. Jijik banget gue dipanggil gitu ame lu!"

Zetsu putih dan hitam lengo, sampai akhirnya Zetsu putih bertanya pada stengah dirinya "ikutan yuk kaya nya asyik" sambil mengambil es-krim vanilla.

"yukk" jawab Zetsu hitam menyetujui nya. Lalu mengambil es-krim moccha nya "kau dulu"

"hah, aku? Baik lah"

"dasar, orang yang tidak mensyukuri. Harusnya dimakan malah di buang buang" gumam Kakuzu masih po sisi duduk tak menghiraukan mahluk mahluk dibelakang nya yang sedang bertempur.

Dan jadilah peperangan es-krim ditengah hari...saat jam pulang sekolah

Sementara itu ditempat lain

Ruangan kelas sudah sepi, tadi ada pengumuman untuk semua siswa di pulangkan secara cepat karna para sensei ada urusan mendadak.

"mm...Sasori no danna, cepat turun dan kembalikan sepatu ku, nyuun~" teriak Deidara dari bawah, oleh karna Sasori sedang naik ke-jendela dan menaruh sebelah sepatunya di atas situ. Hal ini terjadi karena Deidara lupa mengambil kembali sepatu nya sehabis menimpuk kepala Sasori saat di UKS

"aku tidak akan mengembalikan nya, karna sepatu ini sudah berdosa berani menimpuk kepala ku" bantah Sasori

Otak dikepala blond itu bergerak. Ia menari kursi yang menjadi tempat Sasori naik ke jendela "oy danna!"

Merasa dipanggil Sasori pun menoleh "hey, Dei jangan dipindahkan nanti bagaimana aku turun?"

"hallah,,,,biarkan saja danna mau turun bagaimana yang penting turunkan sepatu ku, nyuun~!" si blond berkomentar.

Sangat mudah bagi seorang pemain basket seperti Sasori. Tanpa bantuan kursi itupun ia bisa saja turun, sekali loncat langsung sampai dibawah dengan selamat dan disambut cemberutan Deidara sambil meenyilangkan tangan nya di depan dada.

Angin bertiup sehingga sepatu punya Deidara bergerak tak seimbang dan berakhir malang, jatuh ke kolam renang olahraga di halaman belakang.

Cengiran Sasori merekah, sedangakan sang pemilik menampakan exspresi ingin menangis ia menampar mampar lengan cowok yang sudah membuat sepatunya menderita *haaah...*

"danna jahat,, nyuun~. Pokok nya danna harus tanggung jawab, nyuun~" kata nya disela sela tamparan halus nya.

"tanggung jawab bagaimana?" sahut Sasori menggoda.

Seketika tangan nya berhenti memukuli Sasori terdiam dalam blushing "ng~ maksudku, aku...aku tidak mau pulang dengan sepatu sebelah, nyuun~jadi danna harus menggantinya " lalu kembali memukul lengan Sasori ringan.

Saat lagi memukul mukul tangan Deidara di genggam Sasori kemudian menarik nya entah bagaimana cara Sasori memperlakukan cowok cantik tadi, sampai tubuh Deidara berakhir di gendongan Sasori.

Deidara tidak tahu lagi harus apa, ia terlambat Sasori sudah membawanya keluar kelas sampai arena parkiran dengan di gendong. Apalagi saat itu masih banyak siswa lain di parkiran tak sedikit yang tertarik untuk membicarakan hal itu.

-tabb- pintu mobil jaguar merah itu tertutup. Sang pemilik memutar arah menuju pintu kemudi, dan tanpa basa basi langsung melaju keluar gerbang sekolah.

TO BE COUNTINUE...

Chap#2 akhirnya update

Oh, ya bagi yang telah meriviu fic ini terutama Kyori-senpai (sebagai ketua Reloves). Thanks to your review all \/

Mudahan ada yang baca nih chap #2 *ngarepp*

Maav kalo fic nya rada gaje, ini lah aku. Yang hanya punya otak pas pasan /\u/\" tapi tetap ganbatte

Jaa-nee \*u*/


	3. Chapter 3 v

~Tö thð pøiñt~ =∆=

Summaryº : müñgkiñ inî hªnyª suªtu cðritª yªng sªngåt ªnêh,

Dengªn dîbümßüi øleh kenªkªlªn, sªling men-jªili, sertª [**mªybe**] rømªnce.

KÎsªh seørång lªki låki yªng sukå meñgüsik lelªki cªntik

Mêmbuªt berbªgªi kejådiªn mewªrnªi hªri håri merekª

šåmpai hªdir sesêorång meñ-jailî kedüanyå

Mengguñªkan sêbuah ßenda, ÿang dapåt mempersåtukañ mereka

Tentü tånpa šepêñgetahuan merêka ª.k.ª šasøÐei

Bagaimanakah kenakalan šasori pada Ðeidara?

Dan benda apa yang membuat mereka harus selalu bersama?

Niat baca? Ø,ø

Baca aja dijamin aneh `¦D =∆=

Sebelum baca cerita mohon baca notice dulu '^^v

Pair: Saso X Dei

**NøtÎ¢ê [****]** : trade mark™ Ðeidara di sini diganti menjadi **–****Nyun****~-** jangan tanya kenapa, terus šasori **bukan** puppets master, shonen-ai , cerita ini aneh , ini cerita terlalu berlebihan , boleh fl∞d rêvÎêw ^^ sesuka håti , boleh flame :P, juga tidak lupa ke-**OOC** serta viruz **Typo** mênebar –*o* , new imoticon,`[ ],dan **Jelex** aliaz **Tidak** ada bagus bagus nya. =,=` Jüga maav kålo di ¢êrita nya sedikit nyempîl bubøn ¦Ð

Yosh,,, yang minat boleh baca...

**|]Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto™**

**Love Is A Bang! ©Kujyou SasoDei™ _nyuun~[ 8D **

**IS **

**%]_****LøVê|_Î$_|ßª/\/Gº™****_[%**

**Chap**** #3 **

**Cåfê Mýu Mýu A:La Mode, Nyüüñ~ \^****^v****/**

Þristiwa barusan membuat Ðeidara rada shöck soalnya tau lah bagaimana rasa malu nya digendong brîdal style, dari kelas sampai parkiran kan banyak orang yang melihat. -`π,π-

Karna ia penasaran Šasori mau mengajak nya kemana, Ðeidara akhir nya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "ng~ kita mau kemana? Nyuun~" -ó.ò-

Šasori menjawab tanpa menoleh "mall Haruno"

Ðeidara menautkan alis nya "mall Haruno? Untuk apa? Nyuun~" -\¬,¬/-

"bukan nya kau minta ganti sepatu" D¦

"yeaa...tapi kenapa harus ke mall Haruno? Kan banyak mall mall lain, nyuun~" - v^vª-

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Šasori masih fokus dengan jalan raya -º,º-

"ng~ di mall Haruno itu kan khusus untuk cewek, memang nya kau belum sadar aku ini laki laki. Kalau kau tidak sadar itu artinya mata mu sudah kadaluarsa, Nyuun~" Ðeidara menjelaskan secara singkat dengan ketus. -õ.ó-

Terdengar cekikikan dari arah samping, berasal dari Šasori lalu mobil Lykån Hypêrspørt itu berhenti dipinggir jalan. Šasori menghadap Ðeidara sambil menyisakan tawaan nya "mata ku masih normal køk, dan aku juga sadar kalau seseorang yang kawaîi didepan ku ini adalah laki laki" ucap Šasori sambil menyentil hidung Ðeidara sehingga membuat sang ßlonde mengusap hidung nya. ¦p

"Kalau dañna sudah tau kenapa tidak dari tadî ke tempat lain saja? Nyuun~ " -ò,ó-

Tanpa memberi penjelasan mobil Lykån Hypêrspørt itu kembali melaju kearah yang sama seperti yang tadi dengan senyum terukir di bibir baby face itu. ¦p

"heyy! Apa danna tidak dengar? Aku tidak setuju, nyuun~"-\ ò^ó/-

"kau itu kawaîi, sangat bahkan " itu respon dari pemuda baby face bermahkota merah. `¦Ð

Sukses membuat pemuda ßlonde mendengus kesal dengan bibir nya sengaja dimonyong kan supaya si baby fa¢e tau dia sedang kesal sekarang.- ¬3¬-

Dipertengahan jalan menuju mall Sasori memecah keheningan "ini masih jam 14.50, tidak apa apa nanti aku telpon ibu mu tapi sebelumnya kau bisa pakai sendal jepit"

Langsung direspon dengan nada tinggi oleh Deidara "hahh!? Sendal jepit? Yang benar saja aku tidak mau!, nyuun~" mulutnya dimajukan semaju majunya [õô hadehh, jadi donald bebek dong ]

"sudah kuduga kau tidak mau, khehehh" kata Sasori terkekeh "tuh ambil dibelakang high hells, pinjam punya okaa-chan ku. Kebetulan kemarin dia pinjam mobilku dan sepatunya ketinggalan" ujar nya

.ò^ó Deidara sudah mengeluarkan urat kesabarannya "what the what!? Nyuun~ tidak bisakah lebih buruk lagi?" runtuknya

"bisa" jawab Sasori menjengkelkan

Deidara menoleh diiringi deathglare ter-seremsz nya

"pakai alas plastik aja" lanjut Sasori kembali tertawa ringan "just kidding, dibelakang tuh ambil sendal rumah, beneran"

Setelah mendengus kesal Deidara pun mengambil sendal rumah punya Sasori.

Begitu selesai Deidara pun bertanya pada Sasori tentang pembicaraan tadi "memang nya kau punya nomor nya? Nyuun~" tanya Deidara seraya menoleh kearah Sasori yang lalu mengambil handphone di dekat setir dan diserahkan kepada nya, begitu mengerti maksud Sasori. Deidara lalu mengetik nomor telepon ibunya "sudah, nyuun~"

"tempelkan di telinga ku" perintah Sasori, yang padahal ia bisa saja memakai tangan nya sendiri hal ini daripada ia itu hanya ingin membuat Deidara kesal.

Tangan nya sudah lelah memegangkan handphone yang sejak 8 menitan tadi. Kalau dilihat Sasori hanya menjawab dengan pendek, artinya ibu nya yang banyak bicara tapi akhirnya panggilan itu terputus juga

"cape? " Sasori bertanya usil ketika melihat Deidara tengah memijat mijat tangan nya yang digunakan untuk memegang handphone.

Deidara mendengus -ù,ú- "jadi apa kata ibuku? Nyuun~"

"Kushina-san bilang tidak apa apa selama kau bersama ku" jawab Sasori sambil memarkirkan mobil

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari hidung mancung si blonde, karena jadi juga ke mall Haruno yang padahal Deidara tidak mau kesini.

Sasori keluar dari pintu bagian nya dan berlari kearah pintu sebelah nya, secepat nya Deidara mencoba melepas sabuk pengaman, dan karna itu ia tak sempat membukakan pintu nya sendiri sehingga Sasori lah yang membukakan untuk nya sukses membuat Deidara tersipu. -ú,ù-

**v^^#-Løvê**** | Î$ | ****ßå/\/g!-#^^v**

Dua jam sudah mereka mengelilingi mall ini, dan akhir nya dapat juga sepatu yang sesuai dengan type nya Deidara.

Ditengah jalan jalan sekeliling mall Sasori bertanya kepada Deidara "Dei apa akau lapar ?"

"ehhm...tidak, tadi pas mau pulang sekolah aku kan makan banyak sekali, nyuun~ memang nya Danna lapar ?" jawab sekaligus tanya Deidara

"eh, [o.o`] benar juga tadi siang nafsu makan mu besar sekali, padahal badan mu ramping ramping saja, sugoi Dei" puji Sasori, dan dibalas dengan jitakan jitu oleh pihak yang bersangkutan [jyahh..#\] karna tubuh nya dibawa dalam pembicaraan.

"huhh'!" Deidara ngambek menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, seiring dengan berbalik membelakangi Sasori yang masih terkekeh

Sasori meredakan kesenangan nya "whêww..."

Kemudian mata berbatu Ruby merah kecoklatan itu mengedarkan pancaran penglihatan ke sekitar nya –TING! – Sasori dapat ide untuk menghentikan ngambek` nya Deidara. Sedang kan si blonde masih bergeming dengan posisi nya tak peduli semonyong apakah bibir nya sekarang, yang penting saat ini dia sedang kesal. =∆=*

"ñee...Dei-chån"

-Tidak ada ÿang menyahut-

"ogh, ya sudah kalau tidak mau padahal aku mau berbaik hati" ¦3

Kali ini ada yang menyahut "jadi Sasori-senpai hanya mau berbaik hati hanya dengan Deidara-senpai, yahh...padahal aku juga mau diperhatikan " tapi bukan suara Deidara, suara yang menyahut itu type cowok, dan dugaan benar di depan sana ada Kiba beserta Akamaru [karna Sakura itu teman se'kelas dengan Kiba jadi Akamaru boleh masuk] dan juga Shino.

"hey Kiba, mereka tak akan mendengarkan mu sebaik nya kau diam saja, dasar menyedihkan" bisik Shino ¬∆¬" tapi tetap terdengar oleh orang yang terlibat a.k.a SasoDei ô,ô!

"i`šsh! Sebaik nya kåu yang diam saja!, tidak usah ikut campur. Lagi pula kau tak pantas bicara tentang cinta, tidak cocok, sangat tidak cocok, dengar itu ¿!" balas Kiba sinis =^ó

Dua pemuda di depan sana tengah beradu mulut, Deidara menaikan sebelah alis nya heran, dan Sasori hanya menatap mereka, anggap saja tontonan gratis. õ.õ

Ditengah aduan antara Kiba dan Shino. Akamaru tiba tiba berlari sepertinya ada yang ia kejar sehingga Kiba yang memegang tali dari leher Akamaru ikut terbawa \ô∆ô!

-diam, ketiganya saling tatap satu sama lain- ˘∆˘- õ.ó - ö,ö¿

Shino menghela nafas "huuft...aku benci diabaikan " lalu menyusul Kiba.` -ú∆ù -

Setelah Shino benar benar menghilang ditelan se gerombolan orang [!¿] Sasori kembali memberikan penawaran

"jadi? Mau tidak" õ,¬/

"apa nya? Nyuun~" jawab Deidara ketus ¦(

Senyum Sasori merekah [`Ð]lalu ia mendekatkan bibir nya "es-krim" bisik nya di telinga yang tertutup oleh helaian rambut blond.

Raut wajah Deidara seketika berubah menjadi kembali bersemangat mendengar kata 'es krim' "ohh yeaa...mana? nyuun~" tanya nya lalu memutar arah menghadap Sasori ditemani senyum ter 'manis' nya [óvõ]. Dijawab dengan angkatan bahu oleh Sasori, membuat Deidara menurunkan semangat dan senyum ter manis nya luntur. [˘∆˘ ]

Sehingga amarah nya keluar lagi "Sasori no danna menyebalkan, nyuun~" Sasori mengerling, lalu menarik tangan Deidara untuk mengikuti nya.

"nah, ini dia" ujar Sasori lalu mengedarkan wajah kearah Deidara

"¢afe Mÿü Mÿü A:Lå Mødê Hårüñø, nyuun~" ucap Deidara setelah membaca nama Cafe nya.

"jangan membuat ku menunggu hanya untuk membaca nama cafe nya, ayo kita masuk" ajak baby face tak sabaran seraya menggandeng tangan Deidara, dilihat pun sepertinya Deidara tidak sadar, toh, di pun menggenggam erat tangan Sasori dijawab antusias oleh Deidara "iya ya ya ya ya...nyuun~" dan melangkah memasuki cafe. Tentu berbarengan dengan Sasori. ^×^

Sepanjang berjalan menuju meja nomor 3 senyuman Deidara tetap terpatri di wajah nya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasor tekekeh melihat tingkah si blonde terlihat sangat senang dengan item nya, yahh... Deidara bilang es krim pisang adalah bagian dari item nya.

Entah karena kesenangan Deidara pun tersandung "nyaaan~!" pekik nya

Karna tangan kanan nya digandeng Sasori jadi nya ia tidak jadi jatuh. Soal nya langsung ditarik otomatis langsung berdiri lagi

"danna...sakit, nyuun~" u∆u

"ditolong sama gak ditolong sama saja" ujar Sasori masih melangkah

Deidara memukul pelan lengan Sasori, meski begitu , tetap saja mereka bergandengan sampai mereka duduk dimeja tujuan [cieeeeeeeeeeee –#buaghh ]

Kedua nya duduk di kursi dan disambut dengan baik oleh waitress cantik tapi tetap cantik Deidara kok, orang itu bertanya seperti para waitress pada umumnya yaitu "anda mau pesan apa?"

"satu mangkuk es krim pisang, nyuun~!" kata Deidara dengan tangan nya diacungkan tinggi tinggi, seperti nya memang sangat senang.

Sang waitress tersenyum oleh Deidara yang begitu senang "kheheh...kalau anda?" ia pun menghadap Sasori

"mint" jawab Sasori singkat, tapi dapat di mengerti oleh sang waitress kemudian ia pamit untuk mengambil pesanan

"hai...Sasori-kun, Dei- chan" sapa seseorang di meja nomor 6 yang di panggil tersenyum ramah pada Ten-Ten yang ternyata juga sedang ada disini.

Sebenar nya Deidara keberatan dengan panggilan Ten-Ten yang diikuti embel embel -Chan- tapi sekarang Deidara sedang badmood buat mencak mencak karna ia harus dalam keadaan senang saat memakan es krim, yapp. Itulah prinsip cara makan es krim nya Deidara. Menurut nya seenak apapun makanan di depan nya lalu dimakan dengan suasana hati yang sedih atau marah atau kesal atau apapun rasa nya makanan terenak itu tidak ada enak enak nya.

Dihadapan kedua nya kini sudah tersaji dua mangkuk es krim rasa favorit masing masing.

"yakin mau makan es krim saja?" tanya Sasori sebelum ia menyentuh es krim nya. Kepala berambut blonde itu mengangguk memastikan jawaban nya, ketika tangan nya ingin menyentuh es krim favorite nya, keburu Sasori menaruh es krim mint dihadapan Deidara dan pisang di hadapan Sasori sendiri.

"apa maksud nya ¿? Nyuun~" tanya Deidara penasaran

Sasori hanya menyeringai devil [menurut Deidara]

"aku minta jawaban, nyuun~ bukan cengiran aneh mu , nah sekarang bagaimana aku bisa memakan es krim ku yang ada disana Nyuun~" tukas si blonde mulai kesal [ogh, no...ø∆ø` nanti rasa es krim nya tidak enak!]

Mata berbatu Ruby merah kecoklatan itu menatap lekat bola mata berbatu Zircon "cara nya mudah, kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang aku katakan"

Kepala pirang itu miring sedikit membuat helaian helaian itu ikut bergoyang "sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan, supaya bisa menikmati es krim ku " Sasori menyeringai lagi

"kheeeeghh~=∆= " Deidara memperberat helaan nafas nya "berhentilah untuk menyeringai aneh begitu ,nyuun~" dengan begitu Sasori melunturkan seringaian nya

"kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahu rencana nya" tukas Sasori - ¬^¬-

'ø,o! "a...a..baiklah, Danna kau bisa mengulang seringaian mu, kumohon aku tidak mau makan rasa mint, nyuun~" pinta Deidara dengan puppy eÿes ter jitu nya. Lalu Sasori kembali menyeringai , ingin sih rasa nya Deidara menghela nafas lagi.-^-

"udah, udah, udah ==' nyuun~ jangan kelamaan nyeringai nya. Lama lama baby face danna jadi jelex" kata Deidara asal. Sukses satu sentilan hidung mengenai hidung nya setelah itu tangan nya mengelus elus hidung nya sambil cemberut. ¬3¬

"okey jadi ideku..."

* * *

/\

v^^#Løvê | Î$ | ß /\/g!#^^v

**-]|Påncåzillå|[-**

**= 1. **Kecupan yang maha mesra ¦)

**= 2. **Keromantisan yang adil dan memikat ¦D

**= 3. **Persatuan dalam berpelukan ú.ù

**= 4. **Kemesraan yang dipimpin oleh nikmat dan hasrat ô,õ

**= 5.** Keadilan bercinta bagi seluruh remaja di Indonesia ¬∆¬

v^^ **L****vê Is ß∆/\/g!** ^^v

**/\ by. Kujyou SasoDei  
**

* * *

Deidara membeku seperti es "aku tidak mau!, nyuun~" bantah nya

"tidak mau? Dengan terpaksa es krim mu aku makan" ucap Sasori. Dengan itu Deidara berpikir

"mint...atau pisang...?" pertanyaan itu meluncur kembali, kali ini Sasori sudah mengaduk ngaduk eskrim nya.

Langsung saja dijawab Deidara "pisang...nyuun~ "

"makanya jika kau ingin makan es krim mu kau harus menyuapi ku es krim mint dengan begitu aku juga akan menyuapi mu es krim pisang di waktu yang bersamaan, dengan itu kita bisa menikmati es krim favorite masing masing, adil kan?" jelas Sasori dari A-Z + bertanya. Lalu kembali duduk tegap.

Setelah di`iming iming penjelasan itu, benar juga itu adil, jika satu tidak mau menyuapi satunya maka, yang satu nya juga tak akan mau menyuapkan untuk nya. Kesimpulan nya keduanya sama sama tidak merasakan es-krim favorite masing masing, jujur sebenar nya ia menerima tawaran itu sejak awal tadi, tapi ia kembali mengiming iming tentang 'dia menyuapi Sasori ?' î∆î

"nyuun nyuun nyuun~" ucap Deidara sambil menggeleng tentang pikirannya =,=

Hal itu mengundang perhatian dari Sasori, sesekali ia terkekeh memperhatikan gerak gerik Deidara yang aneh tapi imut + lucu ^v^. Saking cepat nya Deidara menggeleng rambut rambut nya juga bergoyang goyang serta tangan nya yang mengetuk ngetuk kepala supaya berhenti seraya terus berucap "nyuun~" untung nya dapat dihentikan.

Sasori masih terkekeh namun dengan cepat kembali serius "jadi ?"

"ng~ anoo...eto..." ia membuang nafas pasrah mau tak mau ia harus mau, karna ini lah jalan satu satunya untuk bisa menikmati es krim nya. Sebagai jawaban Deidara mengangguk "tapi..-"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimat mulut nya langsung di bungkam dengan sesendok es-krim

"glegg..." ia menelan pelan eskrim itu " nyaaa~ brrr...dingiiiin, danna harus nya bilang dulu. Dingin tau! Nyuun~ " seperti biasa si blonde mengeluarkan melodi indahnya. "grrr~" Deidara mengatupkan kedua tangan nya sendiri ke dua pipi mulusnya guna untuk menghangatkan. Tak disangka Sasori juga mengatupkan kedua tangan nya untuk membagi kehangatan di pipi Deidara. Seketika suhu badan si blonde naik full bahkan panas itu melebihi air yang mendidih ¦D

Beberapa menit sudah Sasori berbagi kehangatan lewat telapak tangan nya, ia pun menarik tangan nya "aku sudah menyuapi mu sekarang giliran mu" I×I

Masih malu målu Deidara pun meñyuapi šang sême [êmang üdah jadian? Yah...setidåk nya caløn semê lah...]"

"danna seperti bayi, nyuun~" batin Deidara di tengah tengah suapan nya untuk Sasori u∆u

Baby face itu innocent aja, ia asyik menikmati eskrim sensasi mint dalam mulutnya. Apalagi waktu giliran Sasori menyuapi Deidara, mata beriris Zîr¢oh itu sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Rüby mêrah kecoklatan Sasori. Ia memilih untuk menatap sendok es krim.

ø

∆ **|~Løvê**** ]****Îs****[ ****ß∆/\/g™~|**

Kini kedua nya sudah ada didalam mobil Lÿkån Hypêrspørt punya Sasori. Sebelum jalan Deidara masih sibuk dengan es krim pisang nya tadi dia minta belikan lagi.

"apa nya, nyuun~? ¬∆¬" tanya Deidara ketika melihat Sasori menatap nya dengan senyum aneh ^u^.

Tiba tiba si ßlonde sedikit memundurkan badan nya hiñgga menempel pada pintu, olehnya Sasøri kembali melakukuan aksi nya ÿaitu menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

ßerbagai kemungkinañ muncul di kepala bersurai pirang ini.

"kali ini, eghh...kali ini apalagi? Nyuun~ Sasori no danna berhenti membuat ku deg-deg-gan. Ughh~ un. " keluh Deidara dålam hati

"slllepp...mm, rasa es krim nya jadi tambah enak saat dicampur sama bibir mu" ucap Sasori sehabis mencicipi sisa es krim yang nemplok di bibir manis Deidara. ¦)

Si mahkota pirang pun langsung menyentuh bekas jilatan Sasori di bibir nya dengan tangan nya sendiri diiringi semburat merah yang begitu menggoda. Ia sangat tidak menyangka kalo Sasori memperlakukannya sampai seperti ini.

**| Love Is Bang! |**

Sekitar setengah jam sudah mereka terjebak macet di tengah jalan raya. Mereka terlihat lelah menunggu. Hufft ¦0, siapa yang tahan menunggu di sini, diam, ditambah angin dingin malam yang menusuk belum lagi bunyi berisikan klakson mobil yang lain ikut bergemuruh.

Terlihat kegelisahan di wajah polos nan imut itu ia khawatir kalau ibunya akan memarahinya saat pulang nanti "umm...danna, nyuun~"

"hn"

Kali ini ia mengambil posisi menghadap pemuda yang akrab dipanggil 'danna' itu "bisa telepon ibuku lagi, kalau saja...dia khawatir atau pastinya marah karna aku pulang larut malam begini, nyuun~

"ambil saja disitu" telunjuk Sasori mengarah ke depan setir

Dengan cepat Deidara mengambil HP merah itu, dan terkejut ketika melihat layarnya. Takdir / kenyataan / kebetulan yang membuat nya harus bersama Sasori lebih lama lagi?

"hu~uft " ia mengembalikan HP Sasori ketempat nya.

"kenapa?" - ¬,¬-

"sinyalnya, nyuun~ " jawabnya pasrah. Lalu menengokan kepala kearah luar menatap langit yang buram dari balik kaca mobil .

Angin bertiup melewati celah celah kaca dan menyentuh kelopak mata si pirang, menggoda supaya kelopak itu tertutup. Deidara tidak tahan dengan godaan angin yang terus menyentuh permukaan wajah polos nya dan memilih untuk terlelap sebelum hujan mengguyur seluruh kota Tokyo. -=¢=-

Deidara menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu mobil. Sasori sadar ia sudah terlelap, wajah itu sungguh menenangkan bahkan Sasori sedikit ada rasa bersalah karna merasa terlalu banyak membuat cowok cantik ini marah/kesal/ sebagainya. –óuò -

Sasori mengambil jaket merah nya yang ada di kursi belakang lalu menyelimuti Deidara taklupa juga ia dengan baiknya mau menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran sang putri tidur.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya terjebak macet mobil Lykån Hyperspørt itu kembali melaju ketempat tujuan pertama yaitu rumah cii blonde imut.

ù.ú= LovÉ| Î¦š |ß∆/\/g! =ò.ó

Lykån Hyperspòrt merah yang sudah diketahui siapa sang pemilik itu masuk kedalam gerbang mansion Namikaze. Tanpa mengelakson pun gerbang itu sudah dibuka dengan alasan keluarga Akasuna selain Uchiha adalah marga yang akrab dengan keluarga Namikaze.

To Be Countinue...

Sedikit sequel ch #3

Sebuah permintaan yang lembut dari orang itu tapi sangat menggetarkan bagi Sasori, tapi walau begitu ia tetap menerimanya./ Ino sedang bersenandung kecil seraya berjalan menuju lantai bawah langkahnya terhenti begitu.../[Ino]"apa yang dilakukan Sasori senpai dengan Dei-nii-chan? "/nantikan chapter 4 ya...arigatou gozaimazu...

Maav maav lama update [iya kalo ada yang nunggu...ú,ù ] wah, ternyata ada juga yang review cerita aneh ini, thanks to review all, [nunduk hormat ú.ù]

Lama gak update gara gara ada kesalahan teknis tuh, padahal udah diketik cape cape sebenarnya ini panjang lagi tapi yahh,,, tadi itu document nya gak sengaja ke hapus sama seseorang jadi musti ngetik ulang.

Udah segitu aja,... jaa-nee =,=v


	4. Chapter 4: Ada apa ini?

~Tö thð pøiñt~ =∆=

Summaryº : müñgkiñ inî h∆nyª suªtu cðrit∆ yªng sªngåt ªnêh,

Dengªn dîbümßüi øleh ken∆kªlªn, sªling men-j∆ili, sertå [**mªybe**] røm∆nce.

KÎsªh seørång l∆ki låki yªng sukå meñgüsik lel∆ki cªntik

Mêmbuªt berb∆gªi kejådiªn mew∆rnªi hªri håri merekª

šåmpai hªdir sesêorång meñ-jailî kedüanyå

Mengguñªkan sêbuah ßenda, ÿang dapåt mempersåtukañ mereka

Tentü tånpa šepêñgetahuan merêka ª.k.ª šasøÐei

Bagaimanakah kenakalan šasori pada Ðeidara?

Dan benda apa yang membuat mereka harus selalu bersama?

Niat baca? Ø,ø

Baca aja dijamin aneh `¦D =∆=

Sebelum baca cerita mohon baca notice dulu '^^v

Pair: Saso X Dei

**NøtÎ¢ê [****]** : šasori **bukan** puppets master, Deidara menggil Saso jadi 'Sasori danna stupid bodoh no baka!™' shonen-ai , cerita ini aneh , terlalu berlebihan , boleh fl d rêvÎêw ^^ sesuka håti , boleh flame :P, juga tidak lupa ke-**OOC** serta viruz **Typo** mênebar –*o*,`[ ],dan **Jelex** aliaz **Tidak** ada bagus bagus nya. =,=` Jüga maav kålo di ¢êrita nya sedikit nyempîl bubøn ¦Ð

Yosh,,, yang minat boleh baca...

**|Disclaimer: Naruto © ****岸本斉****史**

**Love Is A Bang!_un**

**%]_****LøVê|_Î$_|ßª/\/G™****_[%**

**Chap #3**

**|...|**

Nampak ekspresi cemas terpancar dari raut wajah sang ibu. Mondar mandir di teras rumah menantikan kedatangan orang yang ditunggu, untungnya hujan sudah reda jadi kekhawatirannya sedikit berkurang.

Mobil yang diketahui milik Sasori itu masuk dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah Deidara. Pintu mobil itu terbuka terlihat Sasori buru buru menuju pintu sebelahnya.

Kushina, ibu Deidara pun langsung menghampiri nya "Sasori –kun, Deidara –chan mana?" ô,õ

Sasori membuka pintu tadi "dia tertidur"

Kekhawatiran di wajah Kushina pun memudar melihat sang anak tertidur pulas di kursi mobil.

"ang~ Sasori –kun bisa bantu sesuatu tidak?" tanya Kushina yang tadinya ia sempat memikirkan sesuatu. Dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Sasori.

"itu...Deidara –chan, gendongkan dia ya, sampai ke kamar" ujar Kushina óuò

Sebuah permintaan yang lembut dari Kushina, tapi begitu menggetarkan bagi Sasori, biarpun begitu Sasori tetap menerima perimintaan itu. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan seorang wanita menggendong anak laki laki. Kalau ayah Deidara sih sebenarnya bisa saja tapi Kushina yang memintanya, penolakan untuk hal ini akan sangat mempermalukan Sasori, secara dia kan kapten basket masa menggendong seorang yang kecil darinya tidak bisa?.

"tentu..." Sasori pun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongan ala bridal.

Kushina menuntun Sasori untuk masuk kerumah "nah...Sasori –kun, kamar Deidara –chan ada di lantai dua kamar urutan kedua ditengah warna, yah kau tau lah. Di pintunya ada tulisan 'Dei Dei Banana' " jelas Kushina seraya berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

Sasori hanya mengagguk mengerti, dan ketika sampai di ambang pintu rumah ia mengucap salam pada ayah Deidara, Minato.

Kegiatan membaca korannya terganggu saat ada seseorang mengucap salam, setelah membalas salam itu Minato meperbolehkan Sasori masuk untuk mengantar anaknya. Meski sedikit heran. ò.õ¿

| Lôvê Iš ß∆/\/g! |

Sekarang Sasori sudah didepan pintu kamar Deidara, dan benar saja dipintu itu ada tulisan 'Dei Dei Banana' disisi tulisan 'Banana' ada gambaran manusia kecil [Ino] digambar menggunakan crayon tak lupa tanda tangannya oleh Ino sendiri seperti meledek gambaran manusia Deidara yang terletak di sisi tulisan 'Dei Dei'.

Sasori terkekeh melihatnya. Lalu mata nya melirik pintu sebelah nya, disitu ada coretan oleh Deidara sebagai pembalasan karna sudah mencoret miliknya. Tulisan di pintu Ino 'No Ino Karamel' tau saja yang mana coretan Deidara. Yapp yang 'karamel' dan disitu Deidara juga meledek gambaran Ino dalam bentuk gambaran.

Ketika tengah terkekeh, tiba tiba Deidara bergerak dan jaket yang menjadi selimut sedikit tergeser jadi nya ia harus membenarkan gendongannya dan jaketnya secara pelan supaya tidak terasa oleh si blonde. Agar tugas nya lekas selesai Sasori lalu memasuki kamar bernuansa kuning orange itu.

'ò.ó Lôvê| Is |ßå/\/g! ò.ó'

Ino sedang bosan dikamarnya. Tadi di sekolah ia melihat kakak kelas yang sangat keren, menurutnya. sebut saja namanya Sai. Terlebihnya Ino sudah menyukai senpai nya itu sejak lama pada saat ia menjadi bagian siswa baru kelas satu di Senior High.

Setelah lelah mengingat senpai tercinta, Ino pun merangkak turun dari kasur untuk mengambil es-krim karamel kesukaannya didapur, lantai bawah.

Ia berjalan lambat sambil bersenandung dan langkahnya terhenti pas melihat pintu kamar Deidara terbuka.

Seingatnya kalau kakak nya itu masuk pasti langsung ditutup, tentu ia tau kebiasaan itu karna bunyi gebrakan keras khas Deidara di pintu di sebelah kananya diikuti dengan berbagai keluhan jika orang itu sudah masuk kekemar. Itu sangat rutin setiap kakaknya masuk kamar.

Bukan halnya dengan Naruto kakak pertamanya, kebiasaan kakak pertama nya itu berkebalikan dengan Deidara. Ia membiarkan pintunya dibuka sampai ada kejadian waktu itu. Naruto sedang berpakaian untuk pergi kesekolah karna lupa menutup pintu atau kebiasaan, tak sengaja Ino, Deidara dan Kushina melihatnya, tak terbayang bagaimana malunya Naruto saat itu.

Ino memperhatikan seseorang bermahkota merah sedang membelai helaian rambut dan wajah kakaknya. Lama lama Ino pun mengenal siapa orang itu, orang itu lah yang sering diceritakan kakaknya. Tentang kelakuan yang nakal kalau dihadapan Deidara, dan akan menjadi keren dan cool, kalau di hadapan orang lain termasuk ia.

Dengan begitu Ino memilih untuk mengintip dibingkai pintu, sesekali melirik sana sini untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mencurigainya. Tentu ia harus was was ingat ayahnya yellow flash [disini bukan dunia ninja memang. Tapi anggap aja Minato punya kekuatan magis ôô! #buaggghhh!] bisa saja saat dia sedang asyik mengintip ayah nya langsung ada dihadapan nya.

Setelah aman, perhatian Ino kembali fokus pada pada si rambut merah ia membatin "apa yang dilakukan Sasori –senpai pada Deidara –nii –chan? Aku jadi penasaran " masih fokus

"Dei –nii –chan bilang Sasori –senpai itu nakal tapi kok kelihatannya baik baik saja ya. Apa mungkin hubungan mereka sudah lebih baik dari yang dulu? Atau sebagai teman akrab atau seperti...pacar, begitu? Kenapa Dei –nii –chan diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu? " Ino terus bertanya dalam hati sambil terus memantau dari bingkai pintu.

Ino jadi semangat pas kepala mereh itu merunduk dan semakin menunduk."hey hey, coba ada teman fujoshi ku. Pasti mereka akan menjerit histeris melihat secara nyata bahwa Sasori yang cool juga seorang shonen ai, aku juga sebagai fujoshi semangat dapat couple baru shonen ai" pikir Ino lalu ia berlari kekamarnya secara diam diam, tak bersuara tapi cepat.

Ia meraih kamera nya di atas lemari lalu kebali mengintip. Pas sudah di bingkai pintu ia mendesah dalam hati "yah..kenapa Sasori –senpai tidak jadi" dengan begitu ia menurunkan tangannya yang sudah bersiap siap mengabadikan moment itu. kan sayang kalau terlewatkan, itu kejadian langka.

Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke bingkai pintu karena keterlambatannya mengambil kamera. Tapi niatnya tercegah ketika kepala merah itu kembali menundukan kepala. Ino meng'close up kamera nya supaya terlihat jelas apa yang dilakukan Sasori 'klik...klik...klik...' tiga foto langsung didapatkan, untung suaranya di kan jadi Ino aman.

Sambil tersenyum lebar Ino menari nari sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya untuk menyimpan kamera. Dan [kebiasaan] kembali mengintip.

"sudah malam sebaiknya aku cepat pulang" gumam Sasori seraya mengelus pipi hangat Deidara. "oyasumi himedere" ucap Sasori

"Ehemm!" seseorang berdehem

Sasori menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat Ino menyeringai sembari bersandar di bingkai pintu "topik gosip yang bagus~"

Ia baru ingat kalau Ino ini biang gosip "kalau kau berani menyebarkan nya, liat saja akibatnya!"

"walau pun tak kusebar, cepat atau lambat semua orang juga akan tau!"

"makanya untuk memperlambat, jangan kau sebarkan!"

"ah, aku tak mau tau!"

"kalau begitu akan ku buang kau ke hutan Amegakure yang angker itu, mau!?"

"lakukan saja. Yang pasti kalau kau melakukannya, Deidara –nee – chan akan membencimu!"

'benar juga~' batin Sasori, 'khuhuhu~ ini pasti ampuh' . "pilih sebarkan, atau kencan dengan Sai?"

"hung!" Ino pun tersenyum "tentu saja kencan dengan Sai!"

Sasori menyeringai "temui dia sepulang sekolah besok, di depan gerbang dia menunggu mu. Tapi kau juga jangan membuat orang menunggu! Tapi, ingat! Jangan sebarkan!"

"ha'i! Baik lah, aku tak akan menyebarkannya. Peace!" Ino pun melayang -?- ke kamarnya .

"hyuuuuuuuh~" Sasori menepis keringat dingin di pelipis nya. lalu pergi keluar kamar Dei, dan lupa menutupnya.

'ò.ó Lôvê| Is |ßå/\/g! ò.ó'

Matahari pagi menembus jendela kaca kamar salah satu Namikaze.

"nggggh~ hoaaaam~" kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali memastikan ia benar ada di kamarnya "kapan? un"|kutukan dari author buat Deidara udah hilang, jadinya ™ aslinya kembali tampil -?-|

"nanananana~" Ino bersenandung seraya melewati pintu kamarnya

"eh, Ino- karamel! un" panggil Deidara

Ino yang merasa terpanggil menoleh "ha? Nani? Dei-nii-banana" melangkah masuk kekamar Deidara.

"hm, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Un. Terakhir aku ingat, aku menutup mata di samping Sasori danna stupid bodoh, no baka, un. Di mobilnya~"

Sambil Ino membenarkan ikat rambutnya cekikikan "mulai dari mana? ceritanya"

"terserah, un. Yang penting cepat jelaskan"

"yang paling ku ingat. Sebelum Sasori – senpai pulang dia memberi mu panggilan himedere"

Langsung membuat pipi Deidara bersemu merah "ah, tidak mungkin! Un. Sudah cepat jelaskan yang sebenarnya! un" ujar Deidara berusaha menghindar dari jawaban Ino.

"yang sebenarnya?"

"hm!"

"dia mengecup kening mu!~"

"ngaaah!" Deidara bangkit dari kasur dan berusaha mendorong Ino keluar dari kamarnya.

Ino masih sempat bicara ditengah Deidara mendorongnya "lebih parah nya lagi. Dia me –"

-brakkkk!- pintu kamar langsung di tutup

"lebih parah nya! dia memberi mu KISU! " teriak Ino dari luar kamar

"ngaaaaaaaaahh!" teriak Deidara frustasi sembari menutup telinga.

"khihi~" adik Deidara a.k.a Ino terkikik

"jangan suka menggoda kakak mu ino~" kata seseorang

"kaa-chan~, habisnya kalau menggoda Deidara-nii-chan itu memuaskan" kata Ino.

Kusina menyikut lengan Ino "pstt, apa benar Sasori kisu Deidara-chan kita?" ibu Deidara ikut partisipasi.

"benar! Aku punya buktinya," Ino mengambil kamera nya di tas "nih, kaa-chan!" memperlihatkan adegan langka SasoDei

Mulut Kusina menganga tapi kembali senyum iseng "kisu yang kawaii, sayangnya Deidara-chan tidak membalasnya"

"hmm..hmm.." Ino mengangguk

"Dei-chan-banana! Jangan malu ke sekolah hanya karna Sasori mendapat kisu mu ya!" goda Kusina ikut ikutan Ino.

"nyaaaaaaaaaa!~ Kaa-chan! Jangan ikutan Ino-karamel gosong itu! un" balas Deidara dari kamar, sepertinya kali ini dia sedang mandi di kamar mandi pribadinya.

Diluar kamar Kusina dan Ino pun tertawa sedangkan yang didalam kamar sedang mengumpat dan sumpah yang mengantri keluar mulutnya.

Baju seragam, rok, |Deidara tetep cowo, tapi dia pake seragam cewe| dan dasi. Memperhatikan refleksi diri di depan cermin.

"poni ini terlalu mengganggu" gumam Deidara lalu mengambil jepit coklat di mejanya dan eits! "jaket siapa ini?" dia membolak balikan jaket merah khas anak club basket "oh, Sasori danna stupid bodoh no baka, un. Sial, bisa bisa nya ia meninggalkan jaket miliknya di mejaku, Dasar!" seraya memasukan itu jaket dalam tasnya.

òó Lôvê| Is |ßå/\/g! ò.ó'

Pemuda baby face sedang duduk dikursinya, kelas suda mulai ramai.

Ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat ia mencium Deidara. Sulit dipercaya, itu kisu pertamanya. Aneh memang, cowok se kyuun dia tidak pernah ciuman, dia hanya sengaja memberi first kisu nya untuk orang ter'himedere' bagi nya.

Sosok blondie itu pun muncul juga.

Sedikit malu Deidara mendekati Sasori, mengingat pekataan Ino kalo Sasori meng' kisu nya.

"ini milik mu kan? un" tanya Dei berusaha tenang.

Sasori berdiri "mm...ya" sebelum ia mengambil jaket itu. sasori mengacak puncak rambut pirang yang sudah diikat rapi oleh si empu. "arigatou" ucapnya.

Hal ini membuat Deidara mengeluarkan wajah malu, untungnya masih bisa menahan untuk tetap tenang.

"jepit rambut yang bagus, sesuai dengan warna mataku" puji Sasori sehabis mengacak rambut tak bernyawa itu. -?-

Deidara mengalikan pembicaraan "ah, sudalah! Ini jaket mu mau ku buang atau kulempar?! un" marah+salting.

"aku maunya hati kamu yang dibuang/dilempar kehati aku~" ujar Sasori menggoda.

Succes. Blushing selalu hadir di saat yang tepat.

"cieeeeeeeeeeee!" teriak siswa lain yang kebetulan didalam kelas meliat aksi gombalan Sasori.

"dasar! Danna stupid bodoh no baka! un" runtuk Deidara menunduk, berharap blusing nya dapat tertutupi.

Cowok baby face itu terkekeh "...hmm, sini!"

Kepala Deidara memiring "?"

Sasori "?"

"coba buka! Coba buka! Un"

"!"

"!"

"APAAAAAAAAA! [UN]" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Ada dua mahluk di kejauhan melihat kejadian itu "mission succes!~" teriak mereka berdua a.k.a Pein dan Konan.

| ò.ó |**TO BE COUNTINUE**| ò.ó |

Gomennasai hontouni gomennasai update luama

Arigatou to kamu yang sekarang membaca fic ini. Baik yang reviewers atau selent readers disana.

Selamat puasa!

Sequel ch#5:

"bagaimana ini,un?"|"mana aku tau!"|"hey! Bagian ku jangan kau hapus!"|"huh, selamat, un~" |"j-ja-jangan-jangan, danna –"|"khemm! Makin deket aja~" goda seseorang|"kihihi, ide mu jenius..tapi...APA?! KECUAI DI-AM-PU-TA-SI!? Jadi mereka akan selama nya begitu?!"| "aku juga malu pulang membawa mu" |nantikan Chap #5 © Kujyou SasoDei ya!

Sign,

®Kujyou_SasoDei ¬,¬'


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Benda berfungsi! Apakah benda itu? dan apa mereka akan berakhir dengan di'amputasi?

Pair: Saso X Dei [eien]

**NøtÎ¢ê [ ]** : šasori **bukan** puppets master, Dei manggil Saso jadi 'Sasori danna stupid bodo no baka!™' shonen-ai, cerita ini aneh dan terlalu berlebihan, flame? ok :P, ke-**OOC** serta viruz **Typo** mênebar, **Jelex** . ` ¦Ð |END|

**Disclaimer: Naruto © ****岸本斉****史**

... ]**LøVê|_Î$_|ßª/\/G™**[ ...

**|Ch sebelumnya, :|**

"dasar! Danna stupid bodoh no baka! Un" runtuk Deidara menunduk, berharap blusing nya dapat tertutupi di sela sela helaian rambut panjang blonde.

Cowok baby face itu terkekeh "...hmm, sini!" lalu mengambil jaket itu setelah mengacak surai blonde dihadapannya dengan gemas.

"cepat lepas! Un" tukas Deidara kesal Sasori tak kunjung melepas tangannya

"kau yang harus nya melepas nya!" balas Sasori tapi tetap cool.

Kepala Deidara memiring "?"

Sasori "?"

"coba buka! Coba buka! Un"

"!"

"!"

"APAAAAAAAAA! [UN]" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Ada dua mahluk di kejauhan melihat kejadian itu "mission succes!~" teriak mereka berdua a.k.a Pein dan Konan.

«—˛—»

"hah? Kenapa ini!? Un**" **pekik Deidara

"aku tidak tau!" tukas Sasori mencoba melepas benda itu.

"hueee~ nasib ku pasti selalu unlucky kalau di dekat mu~ un" ucap Deidara nangis gaje.

Sasori berhenti menarik cincin di jempol kiri nya yang melekat pada cincin di jari telunjuk kanan Deidara. Menatap wajah manis didepannya yang masih meruntuki nasib "aku juga selalu unluc – "

GAWAT! BELL SEKOLAH SUDAH BERDERING, SAATNYA MASUK...!~

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah hari hari mereka setelah benda yang dimaksud telah berfungsi? Entalah...

"oh, yeayyy!" teriak heboh Pein dan Konan )

\/

\/

Anko sensei sudah ada di depan kelas. Memperhatikan seluruh isi kelas, lalu mengerutkan dahi "Akasuna-sama, bukannya tempat duduk mu bukan disitu?"

Semua pun memperhatikan orang yang dimaksud, menoleh ke arah meja nomor enam dari depan paling pojok kanan.

Sasori menjawab santai "sensei, saya lupa membawa buku pelajaran pertama dan keempat – "

"saya juga, un. Lupa membawa buku pelajaran kedua dan ketiga! " potong Deidara segera yang sekarang sebangku dengan Sasori.

|hening~|

"cieeeeee~! Kompak!" sorak salah satu Fujoshi

|hening~|

"ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee~!" semuanya ikut men'cie kan

Sedangkan Anko-sensei hanya tersenyum "oh, baiklah ayo kita mulai pelajaran,"

20 menit kemudian~

"hey, bagian ku jangan kau hapus!" kata pemuda bermahkota merah yang lagi menjawab soal dipapan tulis dan tentu saja berdua dengan yang bermahkota Blondie.

"iya iya, un ! urusai~" balas yang Blondie sambil menghapus bagian nya, "danna jangan ditarik! un"

"aku mau menyelesaikan soal yang ini!" pemuda baby face tetap menarik tangan kanan orang disampingnya.

"hyahh~" pemuda kawaii membalas menarik.

"heey!" bisik sang pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Sasori mulai kesal

"apa!? un" tukas blondie atau yang dipanggil Deidara dongkol.

Di tempat duduk, Yahi-Ko cekikikan memperhatikan aksi couple baru di depan sana. Saling tarik menarik jari.

"Dei?" panggil Sasori cool tapi terkesan yandere. Yang dipanggil innocent **(****).** Anko penasaran ada apa dengan dua pasangan ini. Baru saja ia mau menegur /bertanya pada mereka bell ganti pelajaran langsung berbunyi.

"pelajaran saya sudah berakhir. Ohayou minna." Ucap Anko lalu keluar kelas.

"hyuuuuh~ selamat, un~" desah Deidara lega. Dan secara paksa berjalan keluar kelas karna tangan nya di tarik paksa lagi oleh Sasori.

"Danna, jangan cepat cepat! Un. Sakit tau! " pekik Dei, protes.

"setelah ini pelajaran olahraga, Kita harus cepat ganti pakaian!" jelas Sasori. Rasa tarikan nya semakin berat, jadinya Sasori berhenti, menoleh ke belakang.

"..."

"...di gudang sekolah saja," usul Sasori mulai mengerti

"...emm, iy-y-ya, un~" kata Deidara nervous.

Keduanya melangkah memasuki gudang sekolah, "ini gudang sekolah ya?, un" tanya Dei di tengah jalan memasuki gudang.

"hn...".

Deidara masih memperhatikan sekeliling gudang.

"nah kau dulu..." ujar Sasori sambil menyodorkan baju olahraga ke Deidara.

"haah? Aku duluan? un" ulang Deidara malu, memastikan apa yang barusan diucapkan Danna baka nya ini sungguhan.

"hn...".

'ayolah, Sasori danna stupid bodoh no baka, un sadar, Aku kan malu, meskipun kita sama gender ~!' inner Deidara.

'ckk, pasti malu, dasar Himedere...' inner Sasori

"aku punya ide" seru Sasori. Dia pun pergi mengambil sesuatu tentu bersama Dei. Ternyata mengambil tirai lalu menaruhnya di antara mereka berdua. Gak tau dimana menaruhnya yang penting sudah ada diantara mereka...

Mereka pun berganti pakaian sebelah menyebelah tangan. Dengan tangan kanan Deidara atau lebih tepatnya jari telunjuk kanannya dikaitkan di jari jempol kiri Sasori. Dibatasi oleh tirai diantara keduanya.

Tak sengaja, Sasori di celah celah kain tirai ia melihat lekuk body Deidara yang sangat WEEEW! Banget. (ôó)

'wiih~! Kenapa lu gak jadi cewe aja sekalian Dei,? tanggung banget tau!' pikir Sasori sembari menutup hidung mencegah sesuatu untuk keluar. Beruntung otak mesum Sasori gak tergoda jadi gak berfungsi (¬¸¬), Sasori aku bikin sesekali berpikir pervert. Khehhee piss (ˆˆ)v

"danna sudah selesai belum?! un" panggilan dari tirai sebelah terdengar.

"...hn"

Tirai pun disibakan Deidara dengan tangan kiri nya. "kenapa,? un"

Di jawab dengan gelengan cepat oleh yang ditanya a.k.a Sasori. Membuat Deidara menaruh kecurigaan pada nya. "atau...jangan-jangan, un...danna, j-jangan- jangan kau—"

"ah, sudahlah. Ayo cepat!" Sasori memotong ucapan Deidara, keluar gudang sekolah dan segera menuju lapangan, walau Deidara harus menahan malu jalan berduaan dengan seseorang selain Konan.

Sedangkan si Akasuna itu, santai sekali bahkan seperti tak menganggap ada seseorang bersamanya. Dingin nya kelewatan, sampai Deidara yang protes pun tak digubris, menoleh pun tidak. Menyebalkan, itulah yang diruntuki Deidara sepanjang jalan.

'dasar mahluk aneh! Ber-kepribadian ganda! Sok Kuudere Un' gerutu si Blondie gusar.

Cewek berambut ungu sebahu itu menyenggol lengan kiri Deidara diiringi senyum nakal "ehhmm! Dari tadi nempel terus, kenapa nih? Tumben banget... " ujarnya menggoda, dan dibalas tatapan yandere dari yang digoda. Tapi sedikitnya kelihatan juga semburat rasa malu dari wajah yang berusaha ditutupi.

Lalu muncul suara pura pura berdehem "khmmm! Khmmmm! Ukhuuuk khuuk uhuuk khhuuu—"

"lebay lu!" tegur temannya

-plakk- "gue batuk beneran tau, bukannya menggoda mereka! Khuuuk uhuuk buruan ambilin gue minum!"

"ii'hh, ogah banget~ lu juga udah nampar gue"

Oh salah, yang tadi beneran dehem eh, jadi terlanjur batuk, yang ini pura pura berdehem "khhmmm! Khhmm!"

"nempel teruss~! Ye? Sampe kubur nya nanti juga nempel, kemana mana nempel udah kaya lem, ya." sahut Hidan, yang sebenarnya cemburu, perkataan nya pun ia sengaja nyaring nyaringkan supaya didengar oleh orang dimaksud a.k.a SasoDei.

Tobi menggubris perkataan Hidan "Senpai. Kalo kuburannya nempel nanti dikira lahirnya nempel lag—"

"diem lu!"

"lagian Tobi udah pesan, buat dekat sama Deidara senpai duluan, Sasori senpai kan belum mendaftar untuk seleksi siapa yang kuburnya dekan sama Deidara senpai. Jadinya Tobi bla..bla..bla..." Tobi masih membicarakan hal aneh. Dan tak ada yang mendengarkan, bubar. "bla..bla..begitu, enghh?"

Guy sensei menyuruh mereka pemanasan, tapi tidak mereka lakukan emm ada kok tapi yah, Karena gerakannya konyol dan membosankan, hanya Lee yang setia mengikuti gerakan bodoh itu.

"baik. Minna! Hari ini kita lomba lari keliling lapangan" semangat Guy sensei berkoar luar biasa. Langsung saja berbagai keluhan keluar dari mulut para siswa, seperti "yahhh~"

"hyuuuh~"

"ngaaahh~"

"ugghh!" [banyak macamnya dah... ]

"..." [pura pura pingsan supaya gak ikut lomba lari, sayangnya saat jatuh di tengah barisan gak ada yang mau menolongnya, tidak digubris dibiarkan (pura pura) pingsan ditengah lapangan, malang~ (–¸–)].

"ok! Barisan pertama silahkan maju!" perintahnya. Neji, Suigetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Matsuri dan Sara maju kedepan garis stars. Hasilnya Neji yang menang.

"baris kedua!" Kiba, Pain, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tobi dan Kakuzu. Hasilnya Tobi, karena dia pas lewati mereka sambil meninggalkan bau! Gak tau dah bau apa... pokoknya bau itu mematikan! (ô∆ô)

"baris ketiga!" Hidan, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Shino dan Ten-Ten maju.

Di saat berlomba, sorakan para Fujoshi terdengar jelas ketika SasoDei lari ber barengan ia mendahului mereka. Begitu juga dengan Konan, sempat sempatnya menyenggol Deidara sehingga makin dempet dengan Sasori.

Ingin rasanya Deidara memarahi gadis itu, sayangnya si Konan udah melesat duluan. Selanjutnya mata Zircon nya mengandah (Saso di sini tinggi! (ˇˇ) ) menatap baby face berkeringat tapi tetap cool. ... ]

Lama kelamaan memandangnya, sampai akhirnya Sasori sadar lalu menoleh ke pemilik iris Zircon "apa?"

Segera Deidara membuang muka 'sial, kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Un' sumpah dan berbagai kutukan pun di ucapkannya dihati, meruntuki ke bodohannya.

"ciieeeeh!~ " sorakan pun berkoar, membuat si Blondie tak nyaman [, bahasanya...]

"tatapan lagi dong!" pinta Fujoshi Fujoshi rata rata adalah cewek dari pinggir lintasan.

Karna lari mereka (SasoDei) maka pemenangnya adalah Ten-Ten. Mudah saja bagi Sasori jika ia ingin menjadi yang pertama dalam perlombaan ini. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa memaksa batas kekuatan Deidara yang sekarang ada bersamanya.

Barisan demi barisan pun berlomba, sampai bell istirahat berdering, waktu yang tepat sekarang mereka sangat lelah.

"buka mulut mu! Ann~"

"ann~ ehh' Danna pasti sengajakan?! Un"

"ng~ maaf Dei. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh"

"hyaah~ karna kau sudah melakukannya, un aku maafkan. Nah sekarang giliranmu! Ann~"

"ann~ eh' kau pasti sengajakan?!"

"khehehehe' itu kan pembalasannya, un~ "

"huhh, dasar tidak mau kalah. Nah, rasakan ini!"

Deidara sedikit menjauhkan jarak duduknya dengan Sasori saat itu berancang ancang ingin mendaratkan sesendok eskrim ke pipi kenyalnya "ku peringatkan kau,un! Jangan lakuka—"

Baby face itu menyeringai "terlambat~ wajah mu sudah seperti badut es krim, Himedere "

Wajah polos Deidara sudah ada dua sendok es krim "ugghh! Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu dan carikan aku tissue, un!" perintahnya mulai emosi

"enak saja, aku tidak mau!" dan dibantah oleh Sasori begitu saja. Dasar tak bertanggung jawab!

"oh, begitu? Un. Bagus, rasakan ini!"

"hahh? Kau berani melawanku?!"

"aku tidak takut! Un. Dasar Sasori danna stupid bodoh no baka! Huuuu!"

"Himedere un un! Karna kau sudah berani melawan... terimalah akibatnya~,"

"jangan lakukan! un"

"khuhuhu..."

Hampir semua pengunjung kantin tak melewatkan aksi pertengkaran SasoDei, yang memang seling sengaja mengotori wajah lawannya dengan es krim. Sasori yang mulai sih... tapi lucu juga...tapi#hallah!

Ada yang cemburu, itu para straigh cewek yang suka sama Sasori atau cowok yang suka sama Deidara. Tapi mereka tidak berani melabrak pasangan itu, karna apa? Karna para Reloves tidak akan tinggal diam jika para SasoSaku atau yang lain mengancam, bwahahahhaha#over dosis SasoDei.

Berjarak tujuh meja, dua orang memperhatikan aksi itu sambil berkomentar.

"inikah rencana mu itu?"

"he'eh, tadi pagi itu waktu yang tepat ya?"

"iyaa~ itu pun kalau bukan aku yang membangunkan mu lebih pagi dengan alasan membeli buku kreasi untuk origami terbaru ku, kita tak mungkin secepat ini melakukannya"

"lebih cepatkan lebih baik, Koo-chan. Lagian ini bagus, kita kan tak perlu repot mengatur segala sesuatunya untuk disengajakan"

"yahh, benar juga. Eh' ngomong ngomong, gimana cara nya bisa nempel gitu?" Konan merubah arah pembicaraan

Pain menyeringai, dia menjelaskan dengan tatapan tertuju pada si korban tak jauh dari mereka"seperti yang kau tau, Koo-chan. Aku memesan ditempat temanku. Dan khusus untuk cincin Seiryu dan Virgo, didalamnya ada magnet berkekuatan **tinggi.** Sekali melekat langsung nempel. Usaha bagaimana pun tak ada gunanya, kecuali diamputasi a—"

Gadis itu cekikikan sambil memukul bagian belakang Pain dengan bangga "khihihihii' tumben pintar,biasanya... tapi... hehh? KECUALI DI A-PU-TA-SI kata mu!? Berarti mereka akan selamanya begitu?"  
"tenanglah~ aku belum selesai bicara. Kau sembarang potong saja"

"khehehee...piss ()v. Jadi gimana?!" tanya nya sedikit masih khawatir

Tangan cowok ber pierching itu menggenggam benda kecil "ini nih, remote nya. kalo di tekan Cxon cincin nya bakal melekat satu sama lain dan kalo di tekan Cxof daya tariknya menurun lalu terlepas, biar aku tuntaskan bagian penjelasan yang Koo-chan potong. Jadi, kecuali diamputasi atau datang ke kita berdua untuk memohon dilepaskan."

"ooooooh, begitu?" tanggap Konan akhirnya tenang.

**-To_Be_Continue-**

**Mencoba Update Secepat mungkin!**

Berantakan atau lumayan kah chap ini? Terserahlah, author sekarang lagi mengalami hal yang sangaaat menyesakan, jadi mungkin berpengaruh pada FFn. para Sensei jahat! Memisahkan author dari sahabat, mana kelas nya jauh lagi gak ada teman ketewa lagi! Huuueee... masa harus cari teman ulang?! Hari hari sekolah author pun jadi buram mulai sekarang, di saat teman yang lain ketawa, author diam kaya patung, memang ada teman tapi, gak akrab paling senyum(andalan) atau nanya basa basi, hallah~' mana sekelas dengan cowok menyebalkan itu lagi, udah ah...hidup yang menyedihkan. /Warn! Semakin ke cerita inti entah kenapa makin bad mood... apa lebih baik di discountin?

=**Gomennasai. Skip aja bagian diatas (bener bener hancur mood)**.=

|Sequel Chp 6|

"...aku juga malu membawamu" | "jangan dipikirkan! Aku juga sama sakit hatinya" | "moshi moshi Dei-chan, kamu dimana sekarang?!" | "ng~ jangan tertawa!" |

Nantikan Love Is Bang! chap 6 © Kujyou SasoDei


End file.
